Doflamingo in Action
by FrankyToast
Summary: Waking up in morning to only find a ten foot tall man, blood hair and crazy grin, Sylvia is scared but silent what will she do once meeting the Warlord Donquixote DoFlamingo
1. Chapter 1

Tonight, really tired as I am, I mean really tired. Climbing onto my bed with a sigh, I had a top bed of a bunk bed. As I crawled up the mini-ladder and onto my bed; plummeting onto my bed face landing onto my pillow. I like sleeping with my pillows so when I sleep, I sleep in the middle of my bed with my pillow to my left and a three and a half foot tall stuff animal to my right. I put my sleeping pillow between the gap and another four to five foot stuffed animal behind it. So to give a better image of it, I sleep on a bed with a lot of pillows and majority of them are pretty big. I do have a few small ones that I keep and hold onto as I sleep, the actually way to use stuff animal.

I turned to my body pillow and hugged it tightly my eyelids cold and I, myself felt the need to fall asleep. I couldn't though, not yet I was just too wide awake. I pulled my hair back, seeing that I don't like to sleep on my hair, and snuggled more onto the pillow. "Mr. Pillow..." I mumbled and buried my face in the pillow. But of course there was no reply. I felt a tad bit alone, but not by much with my brother asleep below me. I closed my eyes and forced a yawn to come out. I pulled over a blanket to keep warmth. That night I was wearing my usual clothes of an extra-large male's sport shirt the color blue, along with jean short shorts. I cuddled into my pillow getting adjusted to my bed and prepared to go to sleep.

My eyes close as I fell asleep in my comfy bed. The night flew by with a simple dream, the dream being quite weird if I do say so myself. Walking around school with my friends and I was holding out my computer on a website reading some Fairy Tail manga. Then while reading it I notice the weird surroundings around me changing and soon I was in the classroom reading a different manga but I couldn't really read it.

I then felt something rub my back it was really big and it moved up and down. At first when I woke I was awake but had refused to open my eyes. I assumed it was my blanket or something but don't judge me I do weird things in my sleep. I mumbled a bit and reached for my blanket which I assumed was at my feet since I could feel one not put over me since; feeling the cold air. But then something warm was put over me, I not too sure of what happen but I didn't mind. It was really soft, I smiled still keeping my eyes closed and clung onto it. I then turned to my left to cuddle my body pillow. It was different, stiff, bigger than me and not as squishy. I awoke fully opening my eyes a bit as I sat up in my bed; one hand was rubbing my eye the other propping me up. "Fufufufufu." A laughed called, I looked down to my legs to see fluffiness, pink fluffiness, and this was not my blanket. I grew a looked within my brow.

I looked around seeing a really, really tall blond laying down besides my, he too was covered by the blanket. He didn't look that familiar, I mean I remember seeing something like him but… something wasn't right. My eyes widen in shocked and I didn't say anything. His arm came closer to my body and pulled me atop of him. I couldn't tell if he was asleep or not but his face was plastered with a smile so I'm going to assume he was awake. I pulled away but he kept his firm grip around my body. His arm was around my upper back, and I could feel his other arm wrap around my waist. I squirmed trying to get out when he smiled with a slight laugh "Fufufufufu. Playing hard to get?" he said in a rough voice. But his eyes were still closed. I assumed that he was asleep. I manage to squeeze out of his grip and he was still asleep.

Standing at the bed side realizing several things; I didn't say anything I didn't scream, I figured I was kidnapped. I notice luckily that I was still wearing my night clothes. I backed away from the man and buttoned my sport shirt. I fixed my shorts making sure that it was fitting right. I also notice that I was on a ship or a boat or a cruise ship or something in that nature; this was an obvious because of the rocking back and forth. I backed away from him and went for the door, hopefully able to escape or something.

"Where are you going _my_ little child?" something called. I immediately rushed to the door and opened it running out scared of what it may be coming after me. But before I could actually get out of the room something stopped me, I couldn't move. Pulling and pulling but unsuccessful; the overly tall man stood in front of me standing up tall. He was literally twice my size, I panicked and tried to look away and run but he picked up my chin and looked down at me with a wild smile. I couldn't stop my panicking but he soon frowned a bit and let me go, I feel onto him, my head landing at his waist. He sighed and picked me up treating me like a baby. He after picking me up had pushed my head to his shoulder.


	2. Chapter 2

I looked around the room I was placed in, it was really girly to say. The tall blond looked down at me as I had too, return the look back to him. The tall blond smiled a wide grin that was really weird, he leaned in closer so that we were face to face. "Do you like your new room my little Sylvia?" he asked with a pur to my name. I was a tad bit scared seeing how he knew my name, and treated me like I was his lover or something. I was left shocked but decided to say nothing. I soon looked down letting my natural instincts reside down into the depths of my mind. "The best thing to do is to remain calm" I thought to myself. My chin was suddenly brought up to face his face "my little Sylvia, your acting a lot different than what I was going to suspect." He said with the same grin, while looking at his face I notice a few noticeable features on his face. Even though he didn't have his sunglasses on, you could tell he had some because of the slight skin coloring that was different around his eyes. He looked a bit handsome I admit but other than that nothing more than the norm.

He smiled remained, I on the other hand started to get a bit panic on what he was going to do. He took ahold of my shoulder which I immediately fell weak to and fell back. Just a side note but I am very sensitive to touch and very jumpy. I fell back and landed on my tush; soon after I was again picked up by the tall blond. He sighed a bit holding me as a baby again. He put me in the bed that was in the room and went to leave, as he left he turned off the lights leaving me to my room. Realizing it just now, it was already sun down, so I assumed I had woken up late or something, but I wasn't tired. I lied on the bed that the blond had put me on and still sat wide awake. I don't know how long I was in that state but after some time the lights turned on. I turned that way knowing I had nothing to do with it to see another person. This person wasn't as tall, more like he was a teen; he had a hat on which was spotted and a bit too large for him. His hair messy black and he had slight bags. He looked over to me and which I looked over to him as well. He looked a bit older than my age, I being at 14.

"How are you?" he asked. It took me a bit to answer mostly because right now with all the events happening it's surprising why I haven't gone screaming and all. "Good you can say." I replied. He nodded and walked up to the side of my bed in the mean time I had sat up and held my knees wandering for answers giving him eyes in which I hoped meant "I need answers." He soon sat down on the side of the bed and sighed "You do know…" he started off before he gave another sigh. I don't know if he was tired due to the bag under his eyes or if he had a really hard time explaining stuff to me. I shifted a bit to a more comfortable position sitting crisscrossed. After seeing me he gave another sigh. He seemed a bit sad, even though normally I would be screaming and what-not I reached my hand out and patted his hat. Though I was that much smaller than him I smiled a bit feeling stupid. "Mister its okay, whatever I'm here for, I'm not afraid of it." I lied. Again the man sighed and looked down to the point I couldn't see his eyes.

He pushed me down and he hovered on top of me. "So even if I told you you're now our sex slave you still wouldn't be scared?" he asked giving a serious look. I panic a bit at this but refused to show any fear, looking at him blankly with a smile "Yeah." I said my voice still shaking a bit. He still gave me his look and soon after gotten off of me with a sigh he rubbed his temple with his thumb frustrated. Without saying anything else he left the room, turning off the lights, then leaving me alone again. My panicking slowed as I propped myself up from the bed and looking out the one window to my room, which was bared. I started out to the horizon only to know that I was right that I was on a ship, with land nowhere in sight I sighed. My fears growing more and more to the point I am unable to control it I cried silently wiping tears as they roll down my eyes and to the floor. I felt abandon like no one was looking for me. I was stuck with strangers whose intent with me I don't know.

I wasn't too sure on what to do next but I jumped onto the bed and covered myself in the sheets that were provided, daring, wishing that this was just a figment of my imagination or if it was just a too realistic dream. I cuddled with the pillow that's scent was all too familiar. I smiled hoping that maybe if I wake up things would go back to normal and that no one but me would remember this. I closed my eyes to go to sleep, sleeping in the bed was normal per say but soon after dozing into a state in which I was almost sleeping the lights returned on. I jolted a little and looked up to the light source and then to the door which was opened. There I saw the tall blond standing. He leaned inward toward me and walked like weirdly toward me. I had my eyes barely open as he got into the bed with me and pulling me into his chest. My body compare to his was like a midget. He cradled me and put his chin on my head "Sylvia it seems you have forgotten me." He whispered and kissed the top of my forehead. "Forgotten?" I thought. "What do you mean?" I whispered though it was my inner thoughts. My eyes, as well as my body, were both defeated by the warmth of his chest.

Though I wasn't tired, no not tired, though I wasn't sleepy I couldn't help but fall asleep in his warm.


	3. Chapter 3

I yawned stretching a bit, I sat up and had begun to rub my eyes though they weren't open I shook a bit remembering my weird dream. I fell back onto my bed in hopes that I would be able to rest a bit more seeing that it should be the weekend. But something wasn't right the way I landed. It was too… hard? Is that the right word? I don't know but whatever I had felt something wasn't right because I would normally land on my pillow yet it was too stern to be mine. "Morning Sylvia." A voice came from below me and yet again I am to see that blond. I turned my head to his direction before the heat of my cheeks concluded my blush. I got off of him in shock and fell onto the floor "Ow…" was said simply as I fell on my side. Suddenly I was high in the air; I was being picked up. "Sylvia." My name being called again. I looked down at the blond who had picked me up. He was rather tall and I blushed remembering what had happen before I had fallen asleep. "Fufufufu" he laughed and brought me to his chest as if I were a doll "My cute little princess." He said holding onto me.

His grip was somewhat strong but gentle. I don't know how to explain it but it had felt really nice. It's not in my place to be saying that but I could help but feel that way. It felt relaxing as if he was going to protect me from harm. Somewhat like what I would picture a father's hug would be. But even so I realized that he was still hugging me for a prolong period of time. Pushing him off of me, I landed on the bed as he got on top of me. His nose was against mine as I would feel his breathing on mine. I panicked a bit and tried to pull away but something keeping me from doing so. His smile turned to a smirk but the door opened "Captain." A familiar voice called. Both he and I looked over to see that male from before. He had still wore his hat with spots and the same jacket. The blond got off of me and looked over to him "What do you want?" he asked.

By assumption I guessed that the teenager had come to save me and I looked at him with eyes full of thankfulness. The man with the hat looked over to the tall blond; "Sir, I do believe it would be best if we were to introduce ourselves and to explain what is going on." He said. The blond sighed but nodded "Yes, I do believe so." He said turning toward me. I, on the other hand couldn't help but back away a bit as he stared at me. Something about him, though he was comforting not that long ago, the way he looked at me was with lust. I turned the other way unable to take his stare before I was lifted over someone's shoulders. My eyes widen and upon reaction I started to kick. "Stop it, my Sylvia can't be attacking me." He said holding my legs down. "Or I'd have to spank you." He said patting my tush. I blushed but was obedient as he carried me out the room.

The younger man, as I still had not learned any of their names walked behind us and looked at him and gazed around as we had walked. "Law Trafalgar." He said simply. I looked at him amazed he was able to read my mind. The man carrying me had laughed "This girl is mine Law. You know well of your boundaries." I looked over to the man carrying me, he had a smirk on his face as he turned back to Law. Soon after again my position moved as I was now behind his back, I was now in piggy-back. "I'm Doflamingo Donquixote." He said. Though I didn't see him I had a feeling that he was smirking. After a bit of walking, even though I did nothing I was tried due to all the warmth that had happen to me. I so fell onto a seat, a very warm seat indeed, it was so fluffy and warmth I cuddled into it. "Quite sleepy aren't you. Fufufufu." A chuckle went, I yawned as an arm went around me being me closer to something. I assumed it was Doflamingo seeing he was the only one whom would do such a thing to me. I slept peacefully seeing it was quite nice.

Thus far I had only discovered a few things since my appearance upon this ship. The tall blond was named Doflamingo Donquixote. The other man who I deemed a bit older than I, was named Law Trafalgar. Doflamingo and Law both have some sort of association with me rather I remember it or not. But I can't think of a time where I knew or can faintly think of their appearance or personality. Doflamingo might have had an intimate relationship with me but I am unsure of how we may be related. Law and I might have some relevance of each other but by what Doflamingo said to him it seems that Law may had had a relationship with me before I had one with Doflamino.

Another thing I had grown to realize is that I am unnaturally calm around them. I don't know how this happens but however it happens I just do. I can't seem to panic like a normal person. But then again who had ever said that I was such a normal person?


End file.
